


Mind Over Mabel

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: When Mabel finds another telekinetic amulet, she finds some new ways to use it, but can she pull back from the temptation before it gets the better of her?





	Mind Over Mabel

“Blargh, root cellar, more like root  _ smeller.”  _ Mabel pinched her nose and swept the beam of her flashlight through the darkness ahead. Truth be told: Grunkle Stan’s cellar was pretty bare of actual roots. Over the years it had become something of a dumping ground for whatever junk didn’t have a proper place, but wasn’t quite ready to be sold or thrown out yet. There were stacks of slowly molding cardboard boxes, a couple of old bicycles, and even what appeared to be a car’s engine block.

She just needed to find the old tool box Stan was sure was down here, then she could get it to Soos and he could fix the cart. Mabel stalked slowly through the dank space, wary where she put her feet; this seemed like just the sort of place where all sorts of gross vermin would hang out. She peered carefully behind stacks and crouched to look under and old bed-frame that was rusting in one corner.

Her quarry turned out to be in the farthest reached of the cellar, of course, mostly buried under a pile of damp lumber. Mabel tried to pull it out but wasn’t able to budge it with the weight on top of it. She sighed; she was either going to have to pull each of those chunks of wood of one by one or she was going to need help.

Something rattled in the darkness behind her, a clink of glass on metal. Mabel spun, sweeping her light over the piles of junk. She couldn’t see anything moving. It must have been something settling in one of the piles. As she turned back toward the cellar door, a faint glow caught the corner of her eye. She cast the flashlight beam in that direction, but couldn’t see anything. On a whim, she thumbed off the light and let herself fall into darkness.

High up on top of a stack of boxes, something was definitely giving off a pale aqua light. She had to turn the light back on to navigate over to it, but once she was close enough she could make out the strange light above her. It was too high to reach and Mabel really didn’t like the idea of climbing up that rickety stack. As she was considering her best course of action, there was another metallic clink and the light shifted jerkily. Mabel’s eyes widened as the source of the glow bounced a little and came over the edge of the box-top it rested on, falling in a slow arc in front of her face.

Instinctively, she put up a hand and the little amulet fell into her palm. It felt warm against her skin and made little tingly waves run up her arm.

This seemed very familiar. 

She had used something like this before, years ago. She could still picture the bodies going through the window, over the drop, and those terrifying frozen seconds before she’d snatched the bolo tie from the floor and used its power to stop three falling, struggling people. And then, she’d smashed it against a rock, hadn’t she? There was no way it could be here now.

She brought the dimly glowing amulet close to look closely at it. No, this was definitely not the same amulet she’d stolen from Gideon Gleeful and destroyed. This one still hung on a chain, had never been modified to act as the clasp for a bolo tie, and the layer of dust and grime on it was so heavy she couldn’t imagine it had been touched in decades. She closed her fist around the little charm and glanced back at the toolbox, still stubbornly stuck under the planks of wood.

“Well,” she said with a shrug, “it wasn’t the help I was expecting, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?”

* * *

Ty sat on the thin cot in their little attic room and started the song from the top. She’d gotten so little time to practice this summer that the callouses she’d worked so hard to develop were already starting to soften. She plucked her way through the arpeggio of “Oh My Sweet” and then played the chords of “You and Me All Night” in double time. Had to make the most of this time when both of her siblings were occupied; it was impossible to get anything done with them around.

Her hands on autopilot, Ty closed her eyes and found herself thinking about Dipper as he was doing dishes this morning, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair still mussed from sleep. She remembered seeing Mabel walk closely behind him, her hand reaching out to brush along the small of his back in an intimate little touch. The painful twang of a discordant chord yanked her from her little fantasy. Ty cursed and readjusted her fingers, depressing all the right strings this time

_ Geeze,  _ she thought,  _ not even here and they’re still distracting me. _

She leaned back against the attic wall and started to idly pick her way through “Come Back to Us” which was probably the only thing she’d ever written that she actually liked. Humming the vocal part along with her playing, she remembered that she really needed to finish writing the lyrics. 

A feeling like a pair of lips teased at Ty’s earlobe, causing her to smile. That was the spot that Mabel always liked to nibble on and it drove Ty wild. She shifted on the bed, then her eyes shot open wide. She looked around; had there been someone else in the room? No, she was definitely alone. 

She could have sworn someone had just been touching her. Ty shivered a little and put her guitar back in its case, resolving to spend a little less time alone.

* * *

“What are you doing up there, sis?” Dipper called up.

Mabel was perched, cross legged, on the peak of the Mystery Shack’s roof. She giggle a little, but didn’t move. “I’m just communing with the universe, bro-ham; trying to open up my inner eye and all that junk.”

Dipper sighed. “Well are you planning on coming down and actually helping out around here today?”

“I already got that toolbox for Soos. What else does a girl gotta do around here?”

“Somebody needs to muck out Waddle’s pen and seeing as he’s  _ your _ pig…”

Mabel groaned. “Fine, consider it done.”

After nearly a minute, she still hadn’t moved. Her brother tapped his foot impatiently. “Are you coming down to do it or what?”

“I said consider it done, Dipper. So just consider it done.”

He cast his arms up in frustration and trudged in the direction of the pig pen, resolving that he’d be stuck doing it himself. When he arrived though, the straw had already been cleared of droppings and respread. Waddle had his enormous face happily buried in a trough nearly overflowing with kitchen scraps and feed. Dipper scratched his head; he could have sworn it had looked awful just a little while ago.

As the walked back toward the house, he jumped suddenly; it felt like somebody had goosed him.

* * *

Ty steadied herself on the towel rod, breath heavy on her lips. It was like a dozen hands were running up and down her body. She could feel them all over, hitting every sensitive patch of skin, prodding every pressure point she had. Either she was going mental or something deep into weird territory was going on here. Ty looked in the mirror and saw a few patches of greenish light flash and slither underneath the surface of her clothes.

A set of invisible fingers dug greedily into the flesh of her butt and an ephemeral mouth found one of her nipples. Ty reached up and stifled a moan behind a hand. She started to lose her balance again, her knees having gone completely wobbly, and with a little luck and guidance, she landed on the closed toilet lid.

Ty reached down toward her crotch, not sure what she was going to even do down there, but something seized around her wrist and yanked her hand away, pinning her arm against the nearby countertop. She watched as her skirt was pushed up around her hips and her panties pulled aside. She wasn’t even trying to close her legs, but pressure on her knees told her they were new being held apart. She felt exposed, vulnerable, even out of control, and as much as she liked it a big knot of fear was swelling in her stomach.

She pulled her hand away from her mouth and grit her teeth. The forces holding her were strong, far stronger than her. There was only one thing she could think of and it seemed like a really stupid idea. But as the sensation of real danger grew, it started to seem like the only one she had left.

“Six-pack O' Lope” she gasped breathlessly, then repeated it again more clearly.

Everything hung still for a moment, the invisible hands that had glided over her skin all stopped in their tracks. In rapid succession, each one disappeared, gone from a solid force that she could feel into a poof of nothingness without a trace. At last, her underwear was righted and her skirt draped back in a modest fashion. Then it felt like someone cupped her cheek in a soft hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ty let out a long breath of relief. If the safe word had worked, then the source of all that weirdness wasn’t hard to work out.

* * *

“Dipper Pines, I thought I might find you here.”

Dipper turned from pouring himself a cup of coffee in the shack’s little kitchen and felt his pulse quicken. “Wendy? I didn’t know you were back in town.”

The redhead shrugged. “I’m not really, just passing through on my way south. Thought I’d stop in at the ol’ shack and see how things were doing. I let myself in; hope that’s OK.”

Dipper grinned; he hadn’t seen Wendy in the flesh in years, just the occasional phone call or text since she went off to college. He realized with a start that his growth spurt two summer ago had given him a couple of inches on the girl who used to seem so tall to him. “Well, you’re timing is good. I’m just on break from your old job at the register.”

“Stan finally got away with paying even  _ less _ people to work for him, eh?” Wendy brushed a long strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and leaned against the wall of the little kitchen.

Dipper shrugged. “With me, Soos, and the girls, we can pretty much handle the place. Grunkle Stan doesn’t get around so well anymore; I’m happy we can help.”

Wendy smiled at him. “That’s pretty cool of you, dude.”

Dipper glance around the otherwise empty kitchen; it felt like someone was staring at the back of his head. Something jostled his elbow, causing some of the coffee in his mug to slosh onto his pant leg. Dipper swore and grabbed a towel to dab at it.

“Say,” Wendy chuckled and gave him a mischievous grin, “how long do you think you could ditch the register for? Ya wanna grab something to eat at Greasy’s? It’s about all I have time for before I hit the road and I’d love to catch up.”

Dipper wrung the coffee soaked towel out over the sink and considered this. “You know what? I think this place will get along without me for an hour. Let me close up the gift shop and I’ll meet you outside.”

Wendy’s face split into a big smile and she headed out the front door. Dipper went into the shop, double checked the register was locked up tight, and flipped the open sign to closed. He figured he had better tell his sisters that he was heading out and went looking for them. They were both on the roof now.

"Hey girls!" He yelled up. "Wendy just showed up; she's passing through town."

No response.

_ Geez, _ he thought, _ they must be really meditating up there. _

“Anyway, we’re going to go grab a bite to eat so I closed up; the shop was dead anyway.” __

“Have fun.” Ty gave him a little wave.

He pulled on his old blue and white cap and headed toward Wendy’s pickup.

* * *

“Can you believe that guy?” Mabel cast an arm at the cloud of dust that was settling back into the dirt road to the shack. “He’s stepping out on us!”

Ty took a deep breath and let her head slowly fall back until it rested against the back of Mabel’s. “Dip’s been over Wendy for an exceedingly long time, Mabes. I don’t think we’ve got anything to be worried about.”

Mabel’s lips tightened into a line. “I could’ve stopped them.”

“I suppose, but that’s doesn’t show much faith in Dipper, does it?”

The older triplet sighed. “Yea, you’re probably right, Ty.” She felt her sister’s hand reach back and grip her own.

“Thanks for stopping earlier, by the way.”

Mabel shrugged. “That’s how the system works; what else would I do?”

“Well, I still appreciate it.”Ty squeezed her sister’s fingers. “Think of it this way: if the Dipster is off misbehaving, then when he gets back he’ll deserve a little punishment, whereas if he’s a good boy and up to nothing untoward, he’ll deserve a little reward. Right?”

“I like the way your brain works, Ty-flyer.”

* * *

It was edging toward sundown now and Dipper was feeling in a pretty good mood for just having had a pretty mediocre meal. He hopped from the truck’s cab and laughed. “Man, the look on that thing’s face when we pushed it into that tube. Still gets me.”

Wendy chuckled and got out as well. “That was a pretty wild time, dude”

He turned to the redheaded girl and gave her a grin. “It was really nice seeing you, Wendy.”

The start of a blush tinged her cheeks. “Yea, well, I’m sorry about saying all that junk about you and me and…” She trailed off. “You’re probably right; it’s not like we ever see each other.”

Dipper grabbed her around the shoulders and gave her a bear hug that lifted her boots off the ground. “No worries; it was kind of a nice having the tables turned like that.”

When he set her down she gave him a punch in the shoulder and started back towards the truck. “I’ll catch you later, Dip, and don’t hesitate to call if you wanna talk.”

He gave her a little wave and headed towards the shack’s front door, feeling very warm inside. As he approached, Ty was sitting on the front porch drinking a bottle of water, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

“Hey there, Dip. How’d your date go?”

Dipper felt himself flush a little. “It wasn’t a date. At least it wasn’t supposed to be.”

His sister winked at him. “You’ve never been too good at reading a lady’s intentions. Mabel and I practically had to hit you over the head with a club.”

Dipper glanced around instinctively, looking for anyone who might overhear. Ty jumped up and grabbed his arm. 

“Soos left already and Grunkle Stan took his hearing aids out and conked out in front the of the TV; so you can relax. Come on, Mabel has something to show you.” 

She started to drag him around the back of the little complex of buildings. As they closed on it, Dipper saw the door to the old root cellar was wide open. The eldest Pines triplet stood there, a faint aqua light coming from a pendant at her throat, and the wickedest grin Dipper had ever seen across her face.

* * *

“OK, OK. I give up; you’re the alpha triplet.”

The greenish glow that encircled Dipper’s body writhed and pulsed like a living thing. His hands were pinned together at the small of his back; his feet dangled a few feet from the old air mattress that lay on cellar floor.

Mabel smiled. “Told you I could get you to say it!” She planted her fists on her hips in a pose of victory.

Dipper bit down on his lower lip and groaned, the feeling of fifty pairs of hands rolling and stroking his body overcoming him. They were everywhere, running through his hair, stroking his things, running nails down his back, cupping, massaging, stroking him. He was suspended by them, held by them, completely immobile and helpless. He could feel Ty’s gaze from behind on him and hear her own pleasure on her lips.

“Fuck!” He cried. He felt so unprotected, laid bare before these two women who, at the moment, held every bit of power over him. “Are you gonna keep this up all day?”

Mabel faux pouted. “Does our good little boy think he deserves something special?” Dipper didn’t respond, his heavy breathes rasping in and out with little noises of pleasure. “What do you say, my lil’ Dip?”

“Please,” he gasped. “Please let me come.”

Mabel held a teasing hand to one ear, as if having trouble hearing.

Dipper relented “Please let me come, Lady Mabel the Alpha Triplet.”

She stepped forward and caused Dipper to float forward and angle down, bringing his head on level with hers. She dug her fingers into his sweat soaked hair and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. Some part of the green glow intensified and a low noise came from Dipper’s throat. A moment later, he hung limply in the air, on the verge of passing out.

Mabel stared at him, points of green light glowing in her eyes, but made no move to let him down. Ty rose from her chair and moved to check on Dipper, but suddenly felt a band of force pin a wrist to a point in the air. Dipper raised his head, vision blurring and looked into his sister’s eyes. A chill ran through him, sobering him from his reverie; it was no longer Mabel looking back at him.

He tried his best anyway. “Sascrotch? Sascrotch, Mabel.”

There was a long pause, pregnant with terrible possibilities, before the light in Mabel’s eyes began to fade, and Dipper dropped slowly and gently to the air mattress. The moment he was safe on the ground, Mabel ripped the amulet from her neck and tossed it against a pile of junk where it clattered to a resting spot on the floor.

She sunk to her knees, face suddenly stricken. In a flash both her siblings were on her in a triplet embrace. Dipper ran his hand along her back and held her face against his shoulder as Ty squeezed them both around the middle and kissed Mabel’s bare shoulder.

It took them a little while to compose themselves. Mabel was the first to speak. “That was a terrible idea.” She smacked her head. “Stupid Mabel!”

Ty’s arm tightened around her sister’s shoulder. “You pulled out of it for Dip just like you did for me. That’s what safe words are for.”

Mabel shook her head. “There was a moment there when I really honestly didn’t want to stop; I didn’t care that he was done and called it. That thing,” she pointed accusingly at the amulet, “was janking with my brain. Pushing me.” She shuddered.

Dipper stepped over and picked up the little charm on its chain. He sighed. “It’s like the one Gideon Gleeful had. I guess we shouldn’t be surprised if it messes with the user’s brain.”

He tossed it to Ty, who plucked it out of the air and held it in front of Mabel. “Well, at least you resisted it before anything serious happened.” She kissed her sister’s cheek. “That took a lot of effort, I bet. Way to go, Mabes.”

Mabel gave her siblings an unconvinced smile.

Dipper picked up one of his clunky hiking boots in one hand. “I suppose that thing’s proven to be a bad idea to keep around. Do you want me to take care of it?”

The eldest triplet squared her shoulders and took the boot from her brother’s hand. “I destroyed the last one; I’ll do this one too.”

Ty dropped the amulet on the ground and Mabel slammed the heel of the boot down on it with all the force she could muster. A puff of iridescent green smoke disappeared into the air and there was a sound like a far off scream.

She sighed in relief, rose, and put an arm around her fellow triplets. “OK, we’re sticking to regular stuff like ropes and leather straps from now on.”

Dipper gave a sardonic salute/ “Anything you say, Alpha Triplet.” Then he wrinkled his nose and made a face.

Mabel winced. “Oh yea, I was keeping that at bay with the amulet. You’ll probably want to hold your nose as you get dressed.”


End file.
